The condensation products of alkanolamines and higher organic acids are known. British Pat. No. 306,116 discloses that wetting or cleansing agents can be prepared by condensing amines bearing at least two hydroxyalkyl groups with higher organic carboxylic acids. British Pat. No. 337,737 teaches that condensates of monoalkanolamines and fatty acids or salts thereof are useful as wetting agents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,909 discloses that fatty alkanolamides can be employed in ore flotation, particularly in a slightly acidic medium. U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,931 teaches that mono fatty amide derivatives of N,N-dihydroxyalkylethylenediamine are useful filtering agents; the acetate salts of these compounds is alleged in column 6, lines 43-47 to be particularly useful in some applications. U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,919 describes the use of acid salts of mixtures of fatty alkanolamides and diethanolamine in ore flotation.